ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Bully Beatdown
Raven: Bully Beatdown is a 2006 action drama superhero movie and the second instalment in the Raven: Sin City Smackdown Franchise. It is the sequel to Raven: Havoc, but with a total of 448 villain defeats, it sets up a new record for the 5th series. Cast * Michael Newtons - Linmis * James Leah - Leja * Helen Craft - Halec * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Luke Johnson - Sonlu * Kyran Cross - Kyson * Hannah Sullivan - Suhan * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * Aida Knock - Danoc * Dwayne Wilson - Worad * David Mills - Milvad * Molly McGlenn - Molyn * Ashley Jenkinson - Jakesh * Christoper Murray - Rayso * Hannah Fowler - Fohan * Liam Spelling - Samlin * Bradley Oakes - Obra * Joseph May - Thomas The Tank Engine (Batman) * Martin Sherman - Percy The Small Engine (Robin) * Miranda Raison - Millie The French Engine (Catwoman) * William Hope - Toby The Tram Engine (Nightwing) * Jules de Jongh - Emily The Single Sterling Engine (Poison Ivy) * Michelle Hurtado - Belle The Firefighter Engine (Batgirl) * Keith Wickham - Sir Topham Hatt * Geoff Britten - Himself * Kerry Shale - Gordon The Big Engine Obstacles Baltimore # Archer Steps (10 villains failed) # Frame Slider (25 villains failed) # Broken Pipes (28 villains failed) # Floating Chains (20 villains failed) # Ring Jump (14 villains failed) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (8 villains failed) # Swinging Frames (25 villains failed) # Doorknob Arch (12 villains failed) # Cargo Climb * Power Tower Dallas # Archer Steps # Tick Tock (29 villains failed) # Paddle Boards (28 villains failed) # Spin Cycle (36 villains failed) # Swinging Spikes (20 villains failed) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder (6 villains failed) # Swinging Frames (4 villains failed) # Snap Back (8 villains failed) # Spider Climb Events * Sinking Of The Sea Ghoul (July 25, 2006, 127 pirate villains dead) Songs * Belle * Where's Geoff? * Boombastic * Flower Power * Toxic * Let It Go (ending song) * Wild Ones (end credits) * Pipers Waltz (end credits) Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To Baltimore! * Chapter 2: The Training Simulator * Chapter 3: Meet The Engines * Chapter 4: A New Mystery * Chapter 5: Two Girls, One Club * Chapter 6: The Bailey Twins * Chapter 7: Evidence Tells The Tale * Chapter 8: The Rise of Batgirl * Chapter 9: Millie The Thief * Chapter 10: Heroes vs. Mercenaries * Chapter 11: Clues Galore * Chapter 12: Dressing Up * Chapter 13: Dialling the Hulk * Chapter 14: Flower Power * Chapter 15: Doom Raider Invasion * Chapter 16: "Girls Are Stronger Than Boys" * Chapter 17: Scaredy Villain * Chapter 18: How To Spook A Bully * Chapter 19: The Kitty's On The Loose * Chapter 20: Breaking News * Chapter 21: Crunch Time * Chapter 22: A One Woman Show * Chapter 23: The Final Showdown * Chapter 24: Hood Sickle's Identity * Chapter 25: Heroes of Baltimore Results Power Tower Result Category:Mystery Movies Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:2006 Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown